There are conventional game systems enabling multi-player game play in which a game is played by a plurality of players each using a game device (terminal). In such a game system, the screen area of the display device is divided into a plurality of areas, and the game image of each player (e.g., a game image including the control object of that player therein) is displayed in one of the plurality of areas. Each player plays the game while looking at an individual area in which the game image for that player is displayed.
In the conventional game system described above, where each player plays the game while looking at a different screen area, it is not possible to sufficiently feel the sense of unity, i.e., the sense of a plurality of players playing the same game together in the same game space, even though the game is being played by a plurality of people.
Therefore, the present specification discloses a game system, a game device, a game program, and a game process method, with which it is possible to feel the sense of unity, i.e., the sense of a plurality of players playing a game together, in a case where the game is played by a plurality of players.
(1)
An example game system described in the present specification has a terminal device including an operation unit and a first display unit, and a plurality of controller devices. The game system includes a first control unit, a second control unit, a first camera setting unit, a second camera setting unit, a first display control unit, and a second display control unit. The first control unit moves a first object, which is arranged in a predetermined game space, in accordance with an operation performed on the terminal device. The second control unit moves second objects second objects in the game space in accordance with operations performed on the controller devices, wherein the number of second objects arranged in the game space is determined based on the number of controller devices and each second object is associated with one of the controller devices. The first camera setting unit sets a first virtual camera based on a position of the first object in the game space. The second camera setting unit sets a second virtual camera based on positions of the second objects so that a plurality of the second objects in the game space are included in a visual field range. The first display control unit displays, on the first display unit, a first game image representing the game space as seen from the first virtual camera. The second display control unit displays, on a predetermined display device separate from the terminal device, a second game image representing the game space as seen from the second virtual camera.
With configuration (1) above, a second game image, representing a game space including second objects which are control objects of controller devices, is displayed on a predetermined display device. Thus, each second player controlling the player's second object can play the game while seeing the second object controlled by the second player as well as other second objects controlled by other second players. Therefore, the second player can play the game while feeling the sense of unity, i.e., the sense of “playing the game together with other second players”. Moreover, with configuration (1) above, a player using a terminal device other than the controller devices can also play the game together.
(2)
The second camera setting unit may set the second virtual camera based on positions of the first object and the plurality of second objects so that the first object and the plurality of second objects in the game space are included in the visual field range.
With configuration (2) above, the first object, in addition to the second objects, is included in the visual field range of the second virtual camera, and displayed on the predetermined display device. Therefore, since the second players can see the first object controlled by the first player, the sense of unity in the game can also be felt between the first player and the second players, and all the players in a game system 1 can feel the sense of unity in the game.
(3)
The second camera setting unit may set the second virtual camera, wherein a predetermined size is defined as an upper limit of the visual field range of the second virtual camera. Then, the second control unit controls the second objects so as not to move out of the visual field range when the visual field range of the second virtual camera is equal to the upper limit. The first control unit moves the first object in accordance with an operation performed on the terminal device, independently of the visual field range of the second virtual camera.
With configuration (3) above, while the second objects are displayed on the predetermined display device, the first object may disappear from the predetermined display device. Herein, since the second objects are always displayed on the predetermined display device, the second players, who play the game while mainly looking at the predetermined display device, can play the game comfortably without losing sight of their own control objects. On the other hand, the first player can comfortably control the first object without feeling awkwardness because the first object will not move against the first player's intension and because even if the first object disappears from the predetermined display device, the first player can play the game while looking at the first game image displayed on the terminal device. Thus, with configuration (3) above, all the players can comfortably perform game operations, and it is possible to improve the controllability of the game.
(4)
The second camera setting unit may set an orientation of the second virtual camera so that an angle of depression thereof with respect to a predetermined plane, on which the second objects can be moved in the game space, is greater than that of the first virtual camera.
With configuration (4) above, since the second game image is a game image of the game space as seen from a relatively upward direction, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the plurality of second objects arranged on the predetermined plane are displayed lying on one another, whereby it is possible to display the second object on the predetermined display device in an easier-to-view manner. On the other hand, since the first game image is a game image of the game space as seen from a relatively horizontal direction, the first player can see the game space from a viewing direction close to the eye level of the object, and can therefore play the game while looking at a more dynamic game image. Moreover, since the first game image is an image of the game space as seen from a horizontal direction, it is easier for the first player to grasp the positional relationship with respect to the height direction. As described above, with configuration (4) above, the game images can be images that are easy-to-view for the first and second players, respectively.
(5)
The first camera setting unit may change an orientation of the first virtual camera about an axis perpendicular to the predetermined plane in accordance with an operation performed on the terminal device.
With configuration (5) above, the first player can change the viewing direction of the first game image through an operation of directing the first virtual camera in an intended direction. Therefore, even if the first game image is a game image of the game space as seen from the horizontal direction as in configuration (4) above, it is possible to easily grasp the area around the first object. Since it is not so necessary for the second players to see the first game image, the first game image can be made easier to view for the first player without causing inconvenience to the second players.
(6)
The game image representing the game space may not be displayed on the controller device.
With configuration (6) above, since no game image is displayed on the controller devices, the second players play the game while looking at the predetermined display device displaying the objects of the players. Therefore, the second players can better feel the sense of unity, i.e., the sense of “playing the game together with other second players”. Moreover, with configuration (6) above, since the controller device does not need to have the function of displaying a game image, it is possible to simplify the configuration of the controller device.
(7)
The controller device may include a second display unit for displaying a sub-game image used as a supplement to the second game image.
With configuration (7) above, since a sub-game image such as a menu screen, for example, is displayed on the controller device, the second players play the game while mainly looking at the predetermined display device. Therefore, as with configuration (6) above, the second players can better feel the sense of unity, i.e., the sense of “playing the game together with other second players”.
(8)
The first control unit may be capable of making the first object execute a predetermined action that imparts an effect across a predetermined range around the first object. Then, the second control unit is capable of making the second object execute an action that imparts an effect of the same kind as the predetermined action across a range around the second object that is smaller than the predetermined range.
With configuration (8) above, the first object and the second objects have different game-related capabilities from each other. Therefore, each player is required to perform game operations suitable for the capabilities of the object the player is controlling, thereby improving the strategic aspect, and it is possible to provide a game that is more entertaining.
(9)
The terminal device may further include a touch panel provided on a screen of the first display unit. Then, the first control unit controls the first object based on an input made on the touch panel. The second control unit controls the second object based on an input made on an operation button provided on the controller device.
With configuration (9) above, the first player can perform intuitive and easy game operations using the touch panel. Note that where configurations (8) and (9) above are combined with each other, the first object executes an action with a relatively wide effect range. Therefore, if this action is controlled based on an input made on the touch panel, the first player can make the first object execute the action through an easy operation. On the other hand, for the control of the second objects, if each second player is allowed to perform an operation of specifying a position on the screen of the predetermined display device, the operation will be difficult to perform since a plurality of people may then be specifying positions on a single screen at the same time. In contrast, with configuration (9) above, second players can easily control second objects without performing an operation of specifying a position on the screen of a television 2.
Note that the present specification discloses an example game device having the same functions as those of the various units of the game system of (1) to (9) above. The present specification also discloses an example storage medium having a game program stored thereon for causing a computer to function as units equivalent to the various units (excluding the image output unit) of the game device. Moreover, the present specification also discloses an example game process method to be executed by the game system described above.
With the game system, the game device, the game program and the game process method, a game image representing the game space including second objects is displayed on a predetermined display device, whereby each second player controlling one second object can play the game while looking at the second object of the second player as well as second objects being controlled by the other second players. Thus, the second player can play the game while feeling the sense of unity, i.e., the sense of “playing the game together with other second players”.
These and other, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.